Summary of The Phantom of My Balcony
by Dawn Gray Manson
Summary: Hi I'm Dawn.I live in a desperate life.I'm turning 14 tomorrow & all of it is the same but 2day befor my bday is different.I'm at AmityPark & I'm movin here.Boring.But at midnight I met Phantom.This interesting isn't it?Title may change!NONSEQUEL LATER!
1. Introduction to the newbie

AN: Hi! This is my first Fan fiction and I just want you to know that this chapter is just introducing the new character of Danny Phantom that I wish to put.

This is a DannyXSamXDawn. I own Dawn Gray Manson who is apparently the cousin of Sam. But I don't own Danny Phantom and the other Danny Phantom characters. I was supposed to make this the second story but anyways there are a lot more stories to come so don't worry.

This is just introducing the new girl.

-Dawn Gray Manson

Introducing the Newbie

There is a newbie in this show. If you knew her in the other stories that I wrote then you don't need to read this.

But to know her for sure:

Name: Dawn Gray Manson

Nick Name: Dawn, Gray

Age: 14

Gender: Female, Teen Girl

Birthday: September 19, 1992

Address: California

School: Casper High

Ambition: Astronaut, Archaeologist, Author, Rock star,

Zodiac Sign: Virgo (Not much of)

Favorites:

Food: She is much of an omnivore but she is too much on veggies like her cousin, Sam.

Color: Red, Black, Purple and at times Blue

Book: Paranormal Books and others that interests her.

Songs: Avril Lavigne: Anything but Ordinary, Falling Down, Nobody's Fool, I Don't Give a Damn, My Happy Ending, Losing Grip, Sk8er Boy, Tomorrow, Knocking on Heaven's Door, Why, Nobody' Home. Linkin Park: Crawling, In the End, Numb, Faint, Run away, A Place for My Head, Breaking the Habit. Evanescence: My Immortal, Bring me to Life, Whispers, Haunted, Where Will You Go, Lithium. Simple Plan: Me Against The world, Perfect, I'm Just a Kid, Welcome to my Life. Limp Bizkit: My Way.

Artists: Avril Lavigne, Linkin Park, Evanescence, Simple Plan, Kelly Clarkson, and Limp Bizkit.

Hobbies: Watch TV, Play guitar/ electric guitar, Sketching, Writing stories, Listening to Music, Meditate, Play in Band, Rebel.

Sports: Soccer, Basketball

Description:

Hi I am Dawn Gray Manson! I am the cousin of Sam Manson. I am Gothic n' Punk as always like my cousin. I am the exchange student of Danny Fenton a.k.a. Danny Phantom. They say my cousin is jealous of me but I don't know why. We were great friends but now?! Sure, I am kind of like, like Danny but… (Blushing)…..wait ERASE THAT!!!! Oh men stupid teenage hormones and stupid emotions! I am too a Half ghost and half human. Well, the same with Danny. I know that he has ghost powers when I first fought him which he ends up in the hospital. (Wincing) I don't want to remember that because I always think it is my fault. Well if you want to know the whole story then see the story, "Have No Choice" (AN: That was supposed to be the first story but I will publish it when I am done with it)

What I look like is…um… with short and a black raven hair but with 3 straight streaks in my right red, purple, and ghostly white. I do have purple contact lens looking like Sam but underneath my contact lens are brown. My lips are, of course, the original but covered with black lipstick. I often wear my Goth choker like Sam's and I wear a one long sleeve shirt while the other is short but in the arm where the short sleeve is, there is an arm warmer. The shirt is all purple and there is a black oblong. I wear a camouflage cargo pant with lots of pockets of course. And I have a wrist band made out of cloth and it has a logo of a "Naruto" sign which is in my right arm.

-Dawn Gary Manson


	2. Summary, wait 4 the real story soon

Hi guys…this is just a summary of my latest non-sequel story. This is the same character I use but her nick name is Nyana Bracken. She owns this journal and I also have a copy of this too and I mean the whole story but I'm not done with it.

I hope you like this. This is only one chapter because it is just a damn preview or summary.

Still Read and Review because this is a non-sequel story but this one is a summary/preview.

Okay?

Have fun- Dawn Gray Manson, the Emo/Goth of the dark night.

**Dawn's POV:   
**"Happy advanced B-day Nyana!" My parents and my brother said advanced happy b-day to me just today, well; my b-day is tomorrow. I never knew that my b-day will be in a sweet town in America. They say we are moving here. Great…another place to live here in the hopeless "Amity City (Park)".

Hi I am Dawn. My nick name is Nyana which you all know that both my names are just hidden pen names as my author of this journal. I live in a desperate life, doomed by the people of sunshine happiness. Those are my parents. I'm turning 14 tomorrow but as you all know that my family was just too excited but I'm not. Everything will be the same…except we are in a new place and I'm joining a new school.

I miss California…

Every b-day is the same...the same, the same, the same! Why can't it all be different?

...short cut...

Unfortunately, at midnight turning to my b-day, I couldn't sleep still. The weather was cold. I have never experienced weather like this at all. I can't even sleep, not even a single eye could close to its lids. Why can't anything be...?

"STOP!" I yelled with annoyance and anger. Suddenly it just stopped. The wind was a bit...windy and I can finally close my eyes shut. Then in a few minutes, the wind picked up and there was a wail. Some sort of a ghostly wail is what I like to call. I shivered at the scream. It's like a call for help but I told myself that it was just the wind.

I realized that it became very cold than the first one. I opened my eyes and realized that my black blanket was gone. I begin to be scared on what's going to happen next. I fear that it'll be a ghost haunting our house, our new house, but it's true. They say that Amity Park is filled with ghosts.

Once again, I heard that ghostly wail. What could it be? I'm out of the option of the wind because now it is far from the wind's sound effects. I have the feeling of trying to know that's with it. I want to know. I want to see it. All I could do is to go out there and see what that wail came from.

I opened it and the curtains blew me off. It was shivering out there yet I want to know what could come up outside there. That ghostly wails…That fear. I want to know. The purple gown on me was flowing behind. I push out the curtains away and put my position to a clear.

I opened my eyes to see a sudden shock that I have never seen in my entire life. What I have seen in my eyes was a lonely boy and he looks like he gotten into an accident.

His raven hair was snowy white, he's wearing some sort of hazmat suit but it really looks badly battered and torn, the suit was multiples of gray, black and white, there is some sort of "D" logo in his chest with a "P" inside but it was torn in one slice, he has black wings but they look like they are falling apart but more likely disappearing from its master and his face was the only picture that my heart was broken apart. His beautiful green eyes like the leaves, his eyebrows were forming the sign of regret, pain and...loneliness.

I feel pity and in the same way he feels. My mouth was open in the symbol of awe of his features and his presence. His presence was like a cold dark night surrounding me.

I noticed that his position was hurtful.

He was sitting down in the edge of the balcony facing to me and his right hand clutching his torso with green fluid leaking. His eyes were looking at me like glowing orbs of goop. Speaking of goop, upon his scars was blood of green and mix with red.

It pains me to know how it feels like in the position he is in now, in his point of view. I was shaking in fear. I was afraid of what he'll do. Is he the so called ghost boy? I'm afraid yet pity of his feelings, pity of his scars and wounds.

I notice he was holding a black blanket, my blanket; it was sort of crumpled off. He dropped down causing him to wince and his clutching tighter to his torso but still continues. He walked to me slowly and he was trembling or shivering and also limping without a cause. I looked at him. He looked at me.

Suddenly, he closed his eyes tightly and he drops down to his knees, dropping the blanket. This struck my nerves and I look down at him kneeling before me. His arms were placed through the concrete of the balcony. He coughed harshly with some effort and it seems that he is weak. The blanket is now plainly lying besides the being. I was still frozen like a statue.

I realized that it began to rain just with a silent drizzle. I was still staring at the figure before me. He was breathing rag and weak. I don't know what to do and I felt helpless by the fact that I'm just standing here doing nothing. I'm doing nothing for him. This is new to me. This is an unknown experience in reality.

I unconsciously walked to him slowly and trembling to the figure, I was scared of him. I knelt down gently without hitting him with any part of my body in a single touch. My eyes were trying to find his face but to no avail his bangs of gray were blocking them. I looked at the blanket and found it wet by the rain's texture. I didn't care but this fear is what disturbs right inside of me. It then pushes through me and it lets me drown into tears. I've never felt like it, this passion of fear.

I whimpered and now I know the reasons…I don't know what to do for him. He's just too living to see him and his presence was so strong that I couldn't tear it through. My whimpering became a little loud and there were pauses in the middle. I know the being wouldn't care. But everything would change by then.

The being touched my cheek gently and it made me stop the fear but this new feeling was nothing, nothing at all. He dropped his hand. I followed it but my eyes stop dead when I saw the green goop right under his body.

The green goop was filled with red too but I just stared at it. I snapped back when he put my blanket around me. I was just holding a none-expression in my face. I don't feel anything just frozen and shock.

Suddenly, he fell limp to my shoulders and his face was facing me. He's lying in my lap. I unconsciously hugged me as if he was my own friend. He whispered… "Please help me…don't be afraid"

You like it? Please!!! Read and review and many, many review please…

I have worked up for this. And I'm sure this has many chapters but I need more work for it and it will be long to update for this story, well, the real story.

"The Phantom at the Balcony"

-Dawn Gray Manson, the Emo/Goth of the dark night


End file.
